The invention relates to a safety device for motor vehicles, having an airbag module which can be integrated in a vehicle seat and has an inflatable airbag serving, in particular, as a side airbag.
It is known in principle to integrate airbags in a vehicle seat. However, it remains a problem to provide a safety device having an integrated airbag module which may be constructed simply and fitted easily.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a safety device for a motor vehicle is provided. The device includes an airbag module integrated in a vehicle seat and including a modular unit having an inflatable airbag configured as a side airbag. The modular unit includes a gas generator, and a cover. The cover includes a structural element forming part of a back wall of a vehicle seat.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a seat for a motor vehicle is provided. The seat includes a structural element which forms part of a back wall of the seat and an airbag module which can be integrated in the seat. The airbag module may include a premanufactured modular unit which can be handled as a cohesive whole and has an inflatable airbag serving, in particular, as a side airbag, and a gas generator, the structural element being designed at the same time as a module covering for the modular unit.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.